Titans
Titans is an American web television series created by Akiva Goldsman, Geoff Johns, and Greg Berlanti for DC Universe. Based on the DC Comics team Teen Titans, the series features Dick Grayson (Brenton Thwaites), Kory Anders (Anna Diop), Rachel Roth (Teagan Croft), Garfield Logan (Ryan Potter), Jason Todd (Curran Walters), Conner Kent (Joshua Orpin), and Rose Wilson (Chelsea Zhang) as young heroes who join forces in their fight against evil. Plot A team of young superheroes led by Nightwing (formerly Batman's first Robin) form to combat evil and other perils. Cast and Characters Main * Brenton Thwaites as Richard "Dick" Grayson: A former circus performer who, after his parents' death, was trained by Batman to fight crime as his sidekick, the first Robin. Now in his adulthood and a detective with the Detroit Police Department, Dick becomes the leader of a new group of heroes in his quest to step out from his mentor's shadow, and later burns his Robin costume.23 Tomaso Sanelli plays a young Dick Grayson in flashbacks. * Anna Diop as Koriand'r / Kory Anders / Starfire: A powerful woman with no memory of her past who pursues Rachel looking for clues to it.4 She eventually learns she is a princess from the planet Tamaran, on a mission to stop Rachel from somehow causing the destruction of her planet. * Teagan Croft as Rachel Roth: A young mystical empath who is the daughter of a demon, and whose powers are driven by her emotions.51 Croft noted Rachel's relationship with Dick is "more of a father-daughter relationship" since they both "share the same feeling of abandonment."6 * Ryan Potter as Garfield "Gar" Logan: A former member of the Doom Patrol, who developed the ability to shapeshift into a tiger as a side effect from a drug that cured him of the lethal disease Sakutia.7 * Curran Walters as Jason Todd / Robin (season 2, recurring season 1): Batman's current sidekick and Dick's successor as the second Robin.89 * Joshua Orpin as Conner Kent / Superboy (season 2): An angsty teenager of steel searching for purpose and the truth about his past.10 * Chelsea Zhang as Rose Wilson / Ravager (season 2): Slade's daughter, who has survived on her own since youth.1112 Recurring * Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger / Dove II: A former ballerina who fights crime as a vigilante with her partner and boyfriend, Hawk.13 * Alan Ritchson as Hank Hall / Hawk: A former college football player and an aggressive, offensive bruiser who fights crime with his partner and girlfriend Dove II14. His younger brother, Don Hall, was the original Dove. * Jeff Clarke as Nuclear Dad: The father of the Nuclear Family. * Melody Johnson as Nuclear Mom: The mother of the Nuclear Family. * Jeni Ross as Nuclear Sis: The daughter of the Nuclear Family. * Logan Thompson as Nuclear Biff: The son of the Nuclear Family. * Reed Birney as Dr. Adamson: The Nuclear Family's handler. * Rachel Nichols as Angela Azarath: Rachel's biological mother.15 * Conor Leslie as Donna Troy: Dick's childhood best friend, an investigative photojournalist who in her youth was Wonder Woman's sidekick Wonder Girl.16 Andi Hubick portrays a young Donna Troy in flashbacks. * Seamus Dever17 as Trigon, Rachel's father and an interdimensional being with the power to destroy worlds. Episodes Main article: List of Titans Episodes Seasons * Season 1 (2018) * Season 2 (2019) Gallery Trivia Category:DC Universe Category:DC Category:2018